Study Session
by Kittypride16
Summary: The gang gets together to study for a midterm when a marked bottle of coke changes their entire night. What happens when you mix it together? Read and find out. Oneshot. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and slight Pokeshipping.


Okay, I am back! Ha =D. Anyway, I am here on a request. Someone gave me something they wanted me to try and write… hopefully I won't mess it up. Anyway, this is dedicated to **EeveeTransformed**! I hope you all enjoy it.

"Ok, so the answer is seven, right?" May asked. Everyone in the room groaned.

"Alright, she is officially stupid!" Paul declared. Everyone laughed but May, she obviously didn't find it funny. Dawn stood up and headed to Drew's kitchen and hauled back six cups and two two-liter cokes.

"I think that this is a sign that we need a break," Dawn stated. She then opened the bottles and filled the cups to the rim handing them out to everyone. "Thanks for letting us have the study session at your house Drew," Dawn said. The other green haired boy smirked while pushing the fringe of his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, well my mom was out of town and I needed to study anyway," he responded.

"At this rate, we will be here all night. May and I are still confused. Who uses the quadratic formula in everyday life anyway?" he questioned. He shut his book and slid from the coach to the floor. "This is nothing but plain harassment, I swear," he groaned.

"Yeah, well if you would stop going to sleep in the middle of class, you would get it by now," Paul shot. Ash stuck his tongue out at the older boy earning him a grunt in response.

"Hey, well I stay awake and I still don't get it," May interrupted.

"Well you are a natural airhead, we would expect this from you anyway," Drew commented. May's face grew red as she pick up a pillow off of the sofa and threw it at him.

"I'm not an airhead, right guys?" May questioned. The whole room was silent as the other four looked between each other.

"Well May," Misty started.

"Of course you aren't. You and I are both smart," Ash answered. May's face dropped a little.

"You know what, that doesn't really make me feel any better coming from you," May admitted. Ash shrugged as the others chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm still thirsty," Ash announced. He got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen placing his cup in the counter before coming back out. "Does anyone else want any?" he asked. Everyone held out there cups and Ash collected them all heading back to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing we each have our own cup… I mean if we didn't we would probably end up during after each other," Misty speculated. Dawn stuck out her tongue and May shuddered. The boys seemed to care less as they continued their conversation on the next school football game.

"Here you go," Ash said. He then began to hand everyone their unique cup. Everyone downed the liquid as fast as they good so they could get back to the books. It didn't take long for them to feel a little strange. "See mid-term, I'm ready now!" Ash yelled. Drew rubbed the back of his head.

"Are we getting dumber, or is Ash getting smarter? Because at this moment, I can't really tell…" Drew responded. Paul grunted in agreement.

"Whatever, you have always been jealous of me Drew! You are jealous because I met May first and you can't have her!" Ash slurred.

"What the heck are you talking about? I already have May… at least I am not stupid enough to have a crush on a girl I have been friends with for six years," Drew responded.

"You like me?" May asked innocently. Drew's face heated a bit, as did May's. "I always liked you too Drew," May admitted. She then ran and hugged Drew, giggling, when she realized it was too hard for her to stand straight or still.

"Awww, now May and Drew are going to have little babies…. You should name your son Dray!" Dawn yelled. "You get it? Dray… Drew and Ma- -hiccup-" Dawn explained. "C'use me," she chimed. "Wait, no fair… I want to have a baby too!" Dawn pouted.

"You could always marry me," Paul announced. He then knelt on the floor and grabbed Dawn's hand. "Will you?" he asked. Dawn's face lit up.

"Of course, I have liked you for forever, and ever! Can we name our baby Pawn?" she asked. Misty giggled.

"Sure, we can name the baby whatever you like," Paul answered. He then pulled Dawn down into a kiss.

"Aww…" chimed Misty. "Pawn… Ash and I will babysit on the weekdays while you go to work. Then you will have nothing to worry about, right Ash?" Misty asked.

"Of course, and I am going to make Pawn the best pokémon trainer ever!" Ash screamed. Everyone clapped. "Wait, where is he? Where is the baby going to come from anyway?" Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

"They have to sleep to sleep together first, duh!" she exclaimed.

"Let's all sleep together, doesn't it sound fun?" Drew questioned. He then grabbed May and Paul's hands leading them upstairs to his room. The rest of the group followed as they all fell onto the bed and climbed as quickly as they could struggling to have a corner of the comforter.

The next morning everyone woke up by each other thoroughly embarrassed. Even through their splitting headaches, they remembered what happened. It didn't help that they were all basically groping the person beside them. They each went and cleaned themselves up and hurried to meet the bus; each making as little eye contact as possible. Finally Paul asked the "million dollar question".

"What the heck happened?" he questioned. Everyone looked between each other before Drew finally pulled an empty coke bottle from the trash can. It had a yellow sticky note on it which read, "MOM'S" in huge red letters.

"I think it was spiked," Drew answered stating the obvious. "I always wondered why she put her name on certain ones," he admitted. At that moment the bus pulled up to Drew's driveway.

"Yeah, well if I fail this damn test, I blame both you and your mom," Paul responded coldly. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door with all the others following suit.

"Paul, no cursing, you wouldn't want to set a bad example for Pawn, would you?" Drew asked while locking the door behind him. Paul and Dawn flushed as the others chuckled.

Okay, well that is the end. That was actually pretty fun to write. I had so many things in my mind, but decided to keep it simple. Please review, and once again, thank **EeveeTransformed **for her awesome request.


End file.
